Winterwatcher For Life
Please don't go hating Qibli because of this. Yesssss I'm writing this I'm writing THISSSS(sorry) It was a normal day for Winter. He was trying to catch scavengers for Sanctuary (and failing) and checking the progress of the actual town Sanctuary, when suddenly, a dream flew down from the sky. "Moon!" he shouted. She smiled shyly, and said, "Hey, Winter. I just wanted to... come visit." His heart dropped and rose and then settled for beating furiously. Of course she wasn't coming just for him - but she might and just be disguising it! A flicker of sadness went across Moon's face, which she quickly covered. He wondered what it was for and if could he help. "So, how's Sanctuary coming along?" Moon asked. "Oh, we're doing great." Winter replied. "Except that I've only caught two scavengers. They must have some sort of tunnel system, because whenever I find one, they disappear the instant they get suspicious. They must have good hearing." "Sounds fascinating. Mind if I help?" "That would be great! I mean, someone with dark scales might have an easier time with it." He gave her his most winning smile. And so they flew into the treetops together. Kinkajou Appears After a few hours scavenger-hunting, in which they caught four scavengers, they flew to the Sanctuary camp. A certain pink and yellow blur was waiting there. "Kinkajou!" Moon flew to the Rainwing and embraced her. Winter lagged behind, wishing Qibli had never had a crush on Moon. And thinking. There was something sad in her eyes. But what was it? After a friendly hello to Kinkajou, Winter went inside, not being hungry, while Moon went hunting. Kinkajou came up to him with a talonful of berries. "Hey," she said. "Be sure to be extra nice to Moon today. Qibli just broke up with her." She said the last part in a loud whisper, like it was a secret. Winter's eyes widened. His heart beat furiously. "What? How?" "Nobody knows for sure. It was very sudden. Some say he lost his skyfire and didn't want to be with her anymore in case she heard his thoughts. Others say he stopped because she chews funny or something like that." Winter frowned. He didn't think Moon chewed funny. But Kinkajou continued: "But I have a sneaking suspicion that he found another girl!" What? Who could ever replace Moon? Winter wondered. "Why do you think so?" he asked Kinkajou, dazed. "Well, first of all, he started not being around as much. I didn't think much of it at the time. I thought he was busy with Queen Thorn and such. But then, one day, I decided to follow him. I have no idea why. Just a gut instinct. And instead of going to Queen Thorn's palace, he went to some hut in the middle of the desert. And he went in and closed the door. He didn't come out for ages, but when he did, I'm pretty sure I saw a Sandwing in there. And then this!" Winter mind was swirling. Kinkajou might exaggerate, but she wouldn't tell an outright lie. Especially one about Moon. Just then, Moon came in with a few unlucky (and dead) woodland animals. He twined his tail around hers. "Moon, I have something I want to tell you." Moon Speaks Moon tilted her head, wondering what he meant. Could it be? No, not after she rejected him. ''Don't get your hopes up, ''she ordered herself as they flew outside, now under the moons and stars. They landed on a secluded spot on the side of a grassy hill. He turned towards her. His eyes were so kind and hurt and brave. He spoke, "Moon, I love you." Her mind whirled. She managed to stutter out, "So do I, Winter. So do I." OMG, I'm so bad at writing romance.Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)